Quase perfeito
by marys2itachis2
Summary: Sakura tinha certeza de algumas coisas, nada é perfeito principalmente no seu caso. Provavelmente ela pensa que não pode piorar certo? -Errado! Loucuras vão acontecer quando problemas inacabados do passado resolvem voltar. Mas, será assim tão ruim?
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo! Essa é minha primeira fic aqui espero que gostem pessoal!**

**Sinopse: **_Sakura tinha certeza de algumas coisas, nada é perfeito principalmente no seu caso. Provavelmente ela pensa que não pode piorar certo? - Errado! Loucuras vão acontecer quando problemas inacabados do passado resolvem voltar. Mas, será assim tão ruim?-" Hinata me escolheu para ser sua madrinha e isso é ótimo a única parte ruim da história é que o padrinho tenha que ser nada mais nada menos do que Sasuke Uchiha!Ha males que sempre voltam."_

**Disclaimer – **_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas, a história é de _**minha completa autoria****.**

_**Capitulo 1: Surpresas,pedido,passado.**_

_**Tudo na minha vida podia ser quase perfeito, trabalho no que gosto, tenho uma boa renda e tenho meu próprio apartamento. O melhor de tudo tenho amigos de verdade os quais eu amo muito, mas ai você pergunta: "então qual é o problema?"**_

_**Depois de alguns acontecimentos em minha vida nunca achei que eu sentiria falta disso de novo, mas claro não tem jeito ele tem sempre que me persegui aonde eu vou não importa a onde eu esteja ou o que eu estou fazendo! Se ele pudesse me responder eu perguntaria: "qual é da pra me deixar em paz?", mas acho que ele me responderia com um belo "NÃO" bem dado!**_

_**_De quem eu falo? Acho que até parece óbvio. Sim é ele o AMOR. Eu sempre achei que amar os meus amigos e ser amada por eles era suficiente, mas não é por que sempre fica um vazio bem GRANDE! Mas a culpa não é minha e sim "dele" que me magoou me abandonou e me deixou a míngua, mas o AMOR não entende que eu não quero sofrer de novo ele insiste. Muitas vezes eu até decido ceder, mas não da quando saio com caras fica aquela coisa estranha que apenas dura um mês.**_

_**Então mesmo o amor não me respondendo eu decidi deixar claro a ele que já chega não vou amar mais ninguém, ou seja, como homem, se ele quiser fique satisfeito em me ver amando meus amigos!**_

_**...**_

_**Bem se passaram um mês depois que disse isso pro meu querido amor finalmente achei que ele havia desistido de tentar me fazer amar novamente, sim por que eu já amei alguém, mas isso foi a um bom tempo e a experiência não foi nem um pouco boa, mas não foi por isso que desistir de amar e sim por que ainda continuo amando o meu odioso e primeiro amor.**_

_**Dia: 07-06-2010 às 14h30min.**_

_**Agora que o amor desistiu de mim eu estava, mas tranqüila ou achava que estava às vezes eu me flagrava sentido saudades dele há ha. Bobagem minha, droga agora que eu lembrei tenho que me encontrar com minha amiga Hinata, vou tomar um banho e depois penso em uma roupa.**_

_**Tomo um banho rápido e vou me vestir escolho uma calça Jens escura sem muitos detalhes e uma blusa de gola alta e mangas compridas da cor vinho e deixo o meu curto cabelo rosa solto.**_

_**Hoje a manhã em Tóquio estava fria, mas como a cidade nunca dorme, eu consigo ver pessoas andando de um lado para o outro logo eu já estava indo em direção ao **__rosê __**é o ponto de encontro entre mim e minhas amigas é um lugar calmo onde tem os melhores doces e chás da cidade que claro eu sou fã. Pelo visto minha Hinata já estava lá linda como sempre, não sei por que mais amo pessoas meigas e Hinata e o sinônimo de meiguice, estava vestida uma calça Jens azul uma blusa branca simples e por cima uma jaqueta de algodão lilás. Pelo visto já havia feito o pedido, chá verde como sempre, deu um meigo sorriso quando me viu e eu fiz o mesmo é claro!**_

_**_Sakura que bom que veio!**_

_**_Imagine Hina, eu nunca recusaria um convite seu.**_

_**_ Bem eu já fiz meu pedido não suportei a idéia de ficar longe do meu querido chá verde.**_

_**Dei um sorriso pra ela já pegando o cardápio para fazer meu pedido, o que seria dessa vez?Talvez chá de canela ou um café com creme?Pelo menos os bolinhos e doces vou querer de todos os sabores, afinal, não engordaria nem se eu quisesse.**_

_**_Vou querer um chá de canela e bolinhos. - A garçonete já estava La anotando o pedido.**_

_**Havia algo errado, Hinata estava meio que nervosa da ultima vez que ela ficou assim na minha frente foi quando ela ia me dizer que Naruto finalmente a pediu em namoro, ela achava que eu gostava dele, mas, nunca amei Naruto como homem e sim como amigo, como irmão. Mas isso são águas passadas se ela não me disser o que está acontecendo acho que vou ter um ataque!**_

_**_Então... Qual foi o motivo do convite?-tentei parecer casual.**_

_**_Bem Sakura-chan... Tenho algo a dizer que é muito importante, eu, eu...**_

_**_ Hinata Ta tudo bem? Você me parece nervosa, é tão grave assim?**_

_**_ Desculpe é que nem estou acreditando ainda, mas, é que o Naruto, ele me pediu em Ca-sa-men-to!**_

_**_O QUE?**_

_**Todos no restaurante olharam pra mim eu devo está super vermelha, mas tenho que me concentrar respirar fundo e contar até três.**_

_**_Uau Hina isso é incrível! Tirando o fato é claro de que quem é o noivo é o Naruto...**_

_**_ Ha ha muito engraçado Sakura, mas, o Naruto não é tão estúpido como você pensa, ai, quer dizer ele é um pouco, mas, não é isso que deixa ele fofo?**_

_**_Hinata se eu responder essa pergunta vai violar meus princípios.**_

_**Bem demos algumas risadas do Naruto estava indo tudo muito bem, mesmo com essa noticia tão repentina, quer dizer estava tudo bem né?**_

_**_Tá, agora vem à parte chocante, portanto se acalme!**_

_**_ Ok eu to calma pode continuar.**_

_**_Certo, Sakura Haruno, gostaria de ser a minha madrinha de casamento?**_

_**_Ai meu Deus Hinata isso seria ótimo eu ia amar, mas, por que eu? Ainda tem a Tenten e a Ino!**_

_**_É mais, desde o começo, foi você que deu o empurrãozinho.**_

_**Ai meu Deus, eu vou chorar minha amiga mais fofa me chamando para ser sua madrinha, era inacreditável confesso que por essa eu não esperava... **_

_**_ Hina eu não sei o que dizer, quer dizer eu sei sim, eu aceito de coração!**_

_**_ Que bom não vale recusar viu?**_

_**_ Claro que não vou recusar, por que eu recusaria vai ser um Maximo ser sua madrinha, mesmo que eu nunca tenha sido uma!**_

_**_ Que bom por que agora vem a parte ruim.**_

_**_ Hã como assim ruim nada pode ser ruim... Né?**_

_**Hinata já estava apreensiva novamente, e eu não entendia o porquê, qual é a parte ruim do casamento dela? Talvez fosse o fato do pai dela estar nesse momento tramando a morte do Naruto de maneiras terríveis, ou a cara das garotas quando souber que **__**eu**__** sou a escolhida, a ultima parte seria ótima principalmente a cara da Ino desde sempre somos um "**__pouco"__** rivais...**_

_**_ Bem eu e o Naruto conversamos e ele decidiu que queria que os melhores amigos entrassem no casamento com agente então, você vai entrar com o padrinho.**_

_**_Ta tudo bem eu não me importo quem vai ser Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji?Quem?**_

_**_Uchiha...**_

_**_Hã como é, Uchiha?**_

_**_ Sim Uchiha.**_

_**_Pensei que o Naruto não era amigo do Itachi por que seria impossível que fosse o Sasuke ele não da noticias há seis anos, e ele também não viria. – Vou matá-la se ela me disser que é ele.**_

_**Por favor, Hinata não diga esse nome não posso suportar se Sasuke fosse o padrinho teria que vê-lo e eu não quero vê-lo não mesmo, afinal, ele é o trauma da minha vida é assim que eu descrevo o meu primeiro amor, lembra quando disse que Hinata é o sinônimo de meiguice?Pois é, Sasuke é o sinônimo de maldade, crueldade, traição e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, pois essa é sua marca registrada, FRIEZA!**_

_**_Hinata o Naruto seria insensível se convidasse o Sasuke quer dizer... Aquele cara para ser padrinho logo ele? Que ficou SEIS ANOS sem dar sequer uma noticia!**_

_**_ Na verdade bem... Não é exatamente isso...**_

_**_Qual é Hina não precisa aliviar a barra dele assim, O MEU DEUS!Como você é boazinha tem piedade de uma criatura como Sasuke Uchiha! -Na verdade ele é quase um demônio.**_

_**_Sakura pega leve por que afinal ele é seu amigo também e ele não ficou 6 ANOS sem dar noticia!**_

_**_ Primeiramente não, não vou pegar leve, segundo, ele não é MEU AMIGO pelo menos não mais, ele deixou esse cargo há seis anos e lembrando que foi por vontade do mesmo. E por ultimo que papo é esse de que ele deu noticia?**_

_**_Naruto e Sasuke ainda se comunicam e o Naruto o convidou para ser seu padrinho e ele aceitou... Sakura eu só não disse nada pra você por que bem, você sabe, o que houve com vocês foi trágico então eu não quis comentar...**_

_**_Eu sei, na verdade eu nem ligo, Sasuke é passado, mas eu não sei se é um passado que eu vou consegui enfrentar... Hina... – Meu Deus eu já estava projetando uma cara de choro falsa. **_

_**_ Pode parar se está pensando em desistir de ser minha madrinha vou ficar muito chateada, vou entender, mas, vou ficar chateada.**_

_**_Eu nunca faria isso com você, apenas peço algo. –Merda já está derrotada Sakura.**_

_**_Que seria?**_

_**_ Me mantenha longe ao máximo daquele homem ok?**_

_**_ Claro pode deixar, obrigada por entender Sakura você só o verá no casamento.**_

_**_ Tudo bem, sem problema!**_

_**Sem problema? É isso que eu vou dizer? Meu Deus que vergonha de mim mesma, eu já superei o Sasuke, em pensar que eu quase desistir de ser madrinha da Hina por ele, às vezes eu tenho vontade de me bater!**_

_**_ Bem eu preciso ir Ino está me esperando para decidir as flores, sabe como ela é cheia de detalhes, a é antes que você pergunte, sim, eu disse a ela.**_

_**_ Ha ha e como ela ficou?**_

_**_ Histérica no começo, mas depois se conformou quando disse que o Sasuke te acompanharia.**_

_**Bem estava me matando de risadas até ouvir o final da frase com certeza aquela loira de uma figa estaria rindo de mim até dizer chega, aquela DOG!**_

_**_ OK eu mato ela depois, mas, antes de você ir me diz, quando será o casamento?**_

_**_ Daqui um mês.**_

_**Despedimo-nos rapidamente e eu sai do **__rosê__** parecendo um caco, também com uma noticia dessas como eu não ficaria?ELE vai voltar em menos de um mês praticamente daqui semanas, e eu não sei o que fazer, nem o que falar...**_

_**Acho melhor enfiar a cara no trabalho e pensar em algo bom para minha reportagem, a é sou jornalista de uma revista de sucesso STARS nada original, mas atrai as pessoas, vou para meu escritório e só vou sair de lá quando deixar claro para mim mesma que posso encarar o senhor Uchiha de frente!Bem acho que isso não seria difícil, ou seria?**_

_**Pronto cheguei ao escritório vou fingir que o nome Sasuke Uchiha nunca havia existido, UAU funciona já estou sentindo meu sorriso aparecer, vou abrir a porta do prédio onde trabalho e fazer uma cara de mulher bem sucedida em TODOS os sentidos!**_

_**1,2,3...OK dei um belo sorriso e um bom dia para a recepcionista e ela me correspondeu da mesma forma,enquanto seguia em direção ao elevador Sai um ex da lista de relações fracassadas já estava lá segurando o elevador pra mim, ele é do tipo de que não desiste tão facilmente, se é que você me entende,mas, nem tudo está perdido ele já me ajudou bastante e sempre está disposto a me ouvir quando preciso, essa é uma das qualidades dele que eu realmente não é hora para conversar comigo mesma e sim tratar de dar um bom dia pra ele.**_

_**_ Bom dia Sai! Como vai?**_

_**_Olá Sakura que prazer em vê-la, eu vou bem e você?**_

_**_Melhor impossível! – Para não dizer ao contrario. Puxa, parece que eu sei atuar bem!**_

_**_Então, posso saber o motivo desse seu bom humor?**_

_**_Bem só estou aproveitando a vida enquanto posso. **_

_**Já estava verificando para ver o que havia com aquele elevador será que ele poderia ser mais rápido? Oh meu Deus por que Sai sempre me incomodava, ele era tão gentil o namorado dos sonhos para qualquer uma, mas, por que não era pra mim? Isto era tão injusto...**_

_**_Soube que Naruto vai casar.**_

_**_ Oh sim, é verdade como soube?-perguntei esperando que a conversa não durasse muito e que o elevador chegasse logo ao 5º andar. – Já sei aposto que foi a Ino aquela porquinha não é?**_

_**Sai deu algumas risadas pelo meu tom "carinhoso" usado para Ino e assentiu com a cabeça e quando o elevador abriu e vimos que todos estavam a mil, Shizune já apareceu na minha frente me olhando com desespero pelo visto minha chefe Tsunade estava de mau humor.**_

_**_Sakura graças a Deus que chegou!**_

_**_Tsunade quer vê-la quer saber quando vai terminar a reportagem para a edição na próxima semana.**_

_**_Ok vou dar uma passada na sala dela não se preocupe.**_

_**_Ok obrigada.**_

_**Vi Shizune pega o elevador em que eu e Sai estávamos agora a pouco enquanto isso Sai permanecia parado ao meu lado.**_

_**_ Bem Sai sinto muito, mas o dever me chama, foi bom conversa com você esta manha agente se vê por ai.**_

_**_Com certeza Sakura-chan até logo.**_

_**Seguimos nosso caminho, era triste saber que não deu certo entre mim e o Sai ele não era só um CARA ele era meu amigo, bom, mas eu preciso correr para a sala de Tsunade e ir amansar a fera.**_

_**Bati na porta e ouvi um "entre" bem tedioso. O que havia com aquela mulher? Às vezes tenho medo dela.**_

_**_Bom dia Tsunade-sama!**_

_**_ Ah bom dia...**_

_**_ A matéria que faria já está pronta só falta enviar para a senhora e farei isso assim que chegar a minha sala. -Fiz uma careta para o tom de desanimo dela ao me dar bom dia.**_

_**_Ótimo Sakura, quando sair me faça um favor peça a Shizune que me traga um café.**_

_**_Certo, e o que a senhora queria comigo?**_

_**_Nada em especial, só para saber se você havia terminado, mas, pelo que vejo não tenho com o que me preocupar...**_

_**_ Hum... Entendi... – Tentei parecer companheira, não na verdade só queria demonstrar que não estava pior que ela.**_

_**_Sakura não estou vendo o meu café vá logo avisar a Shizune que eu preciso de um!**_

_**_Ah desculpe chefe eu me distrai já estou indo. - Por que às vezes ele era tão chata?**_

_**Saí da sala dela às pressas para procurar Shizune quando a encontrei relatei tudo e fui direto para minha sala. Minha chefa era legal, estranha, exigente, mas, legal.**_

_**Assim que entrei em meu escritório enviei a matéria para ela também terminei a reportagem estava tudo pronto, podia até ir embora uma hora antes do expediente, mas, me lembrei do que eu mesma me disse à algumas horas atrás, que só sairia do meu escritório depois de poder encarar aquele...Aquela pessoa de frente!**_

_**Meu Deus como foi que tudo isso começou? Ah é eu me lembro, foi como se fosse ontem.**_

_**Passado**_

_Era primavera e eu estava no parque de cerejeiras o cheiro e as pétalas caindo era perfeito, eu ia dizer "eu te amo "pela primeira vez. Mas foi completamente diferente..._

_Eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo "Sasuke Uchiha" eu o amava mais que minha própria vida, mas, eu sempre mantive esse segredo para eu mesma e nunca contei a ele. Ele iria embora para a Inglaterra daqui a dois meses e eu não podia deixar que ele fosse sem ao menos me declarar._

_Eu tomei a iniciativa de me declarar por que algo me dizia que ele gostava de mim não sei o que era, mas me fazia ter coragem de não desistir._

_Na noite passada quando ele me acompanhou até minha casa quando fui me despedir ele me deu um abraço tão forte e tão caloroso do qual eu nunca havia recebido e isso deixou meu coração cheio de esperança..._

_Mas ele não apareceu na aula no dia seguinte, eu havia prometido a mim mesma que hoje diria tudo a ele. Assim que acabou a aula liguei pra ele e pedi que ele me encontrasse nesse parque. E agora eu estou esperando por ele. Será que ele vem? Será que ele me corresponderia?_

_Estou tão cheia de duvidas, na verdade estou nervosa, minha garganta está seca e meu coração parece que vai pular pela boca. Comecei a suar assim que o vi chegando respirei e contei até três tentei parecer natural._

__Então... Como você está? Você não foi à aula fiquei preocupada..._

__É eu não tava afim... – Ele parecia impaciente e chateado._

__Bem Sasuke pedi que viesse aqui por que tenho algo importante para te dizer._

__ Eu também._

__Sério? E sobre o que seria? – Tentei parecer o mais natural possível, mas a esperança tomou conta de mim de novo será que ele diria que me amava?_

__Eu prefiro ouvir você primeiro._

__ Ah é você tem razão desculpe. Bem Sasuke-kun desde muito tempo eu tenho tentado lhe dizer isso, mas, agora não posso mais adiar... Sasuke e - eu te amo, e que..._

__Pare com isso Sakura._

__Hã como assim? – por que ele estava chateado era tão ruim saber sobre meus sentimentos?Ele estava tão frio ele me encarava como se nem se interessasse pelo que eu estava dizendo._

__Não quero ouvir isso de você, Sakura não sou homem para você, e você mesma sabe disso. _

__Como assim não é homem pra mim essa é a desculpa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi! Como pode dizer isso? Eu digo que te amo e você me joga um balde de água fria? – A expressão dele se transformou em angústia misturada com pena eu não estava entendendo nada._

__Sakura você não esta entendendo, eu vou embora para a Inglaterra, não daria certo nem se eu quisesse, e afinal de contas Naruto te ama por que não procura ele?_

__Naruto o que Naruto tem haver com isso Sasuke? Isso é entre mim e você. – Minhas lágrimas começaram a cair não suportava a forma fria que ele se dirigia a mim._

__Sakura tente entender e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu hoje, não vamos comentar a ninguém e continuar como era antes. Naruto irá fazer uma festa de despedida para mim depois de amanha eu vou embora daqui a duas semanas._

__Então você não me ama eu já espera por isso de certo modo, mas, não esperava que você ainda quisesse que eu me obrigasse a gostar de outra pessoa._

__Por Deus Sakura não complique!Acredite é para o seu bem, tente entender assim será mais fácil._

__Não se preocupe será mais fácil pra você. Boa sorte na sua viagem. Adeus – Tentei sai correndo o mais rápido possível não queria mais velo era doloroso demais, eu não conseguia parar de chorar eu queria desaparecer. Mas ele me segurou pelo braço tentando me impedir._

__Sakura, por favor, não faça isso vamos ser como antes..._

__ Desculpe Sasuke, mas não estou exigindo que me corresponda então não me peça algo impossível. -Dessa vez ele não me segurou e eu virei às costas eu fui embora, eu tinha certeza que a parti daquele momento ele não iria me ver e nem eu iria vê-lo assim seria mais "fácil" como ele mesmo disse._

_Por que para alguns amar era tão doloroso?Por isso que a parti daquele dia minha vida seria "quase perfeita" eu não ia conseguir amar mais ninguém, pelo menos não como eu havia amado ele..._

_**TOC, TOC**_

_**Pulei da cadeira com o susto Shizune me olhava incrédula. O que havia acontecido?**_

_**_Sakura o que faz aqui há essa hora? – olhei para ela confusa como assim há essa hora?**_

_**_Como assim?**_

_**_Já faz uma hora que o expediente acabou todo mundo já foi menos eu Tsunade e Jiraya estávamos em uma reunião, mas por que você não foi embora?**_

_**_Desculpe Shizune eu perdi a noção do tempo...**_

_**_OK o zelador já está aqui então... Vamos?**_

_**Eu acompanhei Shizune e ela me ofereceu uma carona que eu aceitei, ela me deixou no meu prédio e eu subi o mais rápido que pude. Entrei no meu quarto e tomei um banho quente bem demorado, minha pele já estava vermelha pela temperatura, mas eu não me importava, estava perplexa de como o tempo havia passado enquanto eu viajava em minhas lembranças amargas.**_

_**Por que foi assim não deveria ser assim... **__"Por que para alguns amar era tão doloroso?"_

_**Mas isso foi bom, bom para que eu me sentisse mais preparada para esse reencontro eu e Sasuke cara a cara, e dessa vez eu não ia sair perdendo pelo contrario eu já estou preparada.**_

_Continua..._

_**Comentários da autora:**_

_Meu Deus! Eu nem acredito que tive finalmente coragem de postar essa fanfics. Muito obrigada a todos que leram e aos meus amigos que foram** SUPER **pacientes comigo em meus conflitos._

_Eu já disse obrigado? _

_Ops! Já? Foi mal._

_Então... Espero que vocês tenham gostado._

_Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça deixe-me fazer aquele pedido que não pode faltar:_

"_Por favor, __mandem reviews!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Convites, bebidas, vestido, e aeroporto. **_

_**Uau já faz uma semana que eu recebi a noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha está vindo pra o casamento de Naruto e Hinata, Nossa olha só já consigo falar o nome dele sem querer vomitar, bem, o que uma semana não faz. Em pensar que quando eu tinha 15 anos eu o achava mais agradável do que chocolate, que pecado! Prometi a mim mesmas que já mais falaria isso de novo, que vergonha Sakura!**_

_**Sim mas nem tudo é um mar de rosas, mesmo que o Uchiha já não me provoque náuseas, o casamento de Hinata já está próximo e eu tenho que voar ela me pediu para preparar um cardápio para que ela escolhesse as guloseimas do casamento, ela me deixou com a parte que eu mais amo. Tenho que me encontrar com ela daqui a pouco, nós combinamos de ir almoçar eu, ela e o Naruto. Ainda bem que hoje é segunda e é minha folga num to nem um pouco a fim de ir pro trabalho embora eu ame o que faço, o casamento da Hina está me deixando exausta. Ainda mais com o hóspede indesejado! Quero dizer... Ah vocês entendem. Espero que Naruto esteja lá afinal ultimamente ele anda ocupado, não que isso seja ruim pra **__**mim, **__**mas pra Hina é.**_

_**Já está quase tudo pronto e olha que ainda falta um mês pro casamento e um mês para o Sasuke vir, quer dizer, ele que não se atreva a vir antes! Espero que Tóquio não seja pequena demais pra nós dois.**_

_**Ta eu já sei to sendo infantil pensando dessa forma ok. Vou me comportar, eu acho. Ok eu vou realmente me comportar vou agir como uma mulher adulta é vou ser BEM adulta, viu Uchiha?Cuidado! Vou ser educada. Bem já é um começo...**_

_**#-#Restaurante " **__Hana __**"**_

_**Chegando ao restaurante que combinamos de nos encontrar já ouvi Naruto gritando com o garçom por que não havia **__**Lamen, fala sério será que ele nunca ia mudar? Pobre Hinata lá estava ela tentando acalmar a fera. Fui em direção a mesa quase morrendo de vergonha, ao me aproximar de Naruto dei um cascudo bem dado que eu já estou acostumada a dar.**_

_**_AII! Sakura por que está me batendo?- já estava massageando o local do golpe minha vontade era de repeti o ato, mas me segurei, ele não é mais criança.**_

_**_ Naruto pelo amor de Deus não me faça passar vergonha!-me sentei e pedi que o garçom voltasse daqui a 7 minutos enquanto isso Naruto resmungava, mas nesse instante eu lhe mostrei o punho e o mesmo se calou.**_

_**_ Bem Sakura-chan e então como vão os preparativos?**_

_**_ Há, cansativos, mas, em compensação estão ótimos! Quase prontos!**_

_**_Escute Sakura-chan você colocou Lamen no cardápio?**_

_**_Não Naruto eu não coloquei, mas, a pedido da Hina eu irei colocar porções pequenas.**_

_**_Legal valeu Hina-chan é por isso que eu te amo tanto você me entende, ao contrario de outras pessoas que **__**sempre**__** me batem por qual quer coisa!**_

_**_ Se não calar a boca baterei de novo, preste atenção Naruto quando o garçom vier você agirá como um homem civilizado mesmo que não tenha lamen ok?**_

_**_Certo já que você pediu com tanto carinho não me atreveria a dizer não. – O observei Naruto mudar sua postura, nós sempre brigávamos era como um comprimento de dia a dia ele tinha um jeito bem criação às vezes, mas sabia se comportar ele era adulto, mas, mesmo assim não podia deixar de ser o brincalhão estúpido e baka Naruto.**_

_**O almoço passou rápido discutimos os últimos detalhes pedimos comidas leves conversamos tudo normal, mas nada que demorasse demais, como eu disse no começo Naruto ultimamente estava ocupado demais. Ao sair do restaurante andamos um pouco e fizemos piadas da cara do Naruto, como sempre, isso era uma forma doce de vingança pessoal minha contra o mesmo.**_

_*****__**Datte ba datte ba datte bayo!**_

_**NARUTO, Rasengan, Kage Bunshin**_

_( "musica naruto ondo")_

_**_ Há espera um pouco pessoal me celular ta tocando.**_

_**_ Nossa sério nem deu pra notar, fala sério Naruto "datte bayo" num tinha uma coisa melhor pra inventar não? Se pelo menos colocasse a Hina. - eu e Hina ficamos paradas observando o Naruto atender o celular até que aquele maldito toque tinha seu lado cômico.**_

_**_ **__Alo? Há TEME! Tudo bem? Hã? Como assim calar a boca? Quem é Dobe aqui seu bastardo?_

_**_Ha deve ser o Sasuke-kun, é sempre assim... - Meu coração deu um pulo e tanto ao ouvir esse nome, puxa que droga eu já esqueci ele e eu prometi que ia agir normalmente da próxima vez vou amarrar meu coração pra ele ficar bem quietinho!**_

_**_**__Bem não é da sua conta, mas eu vou dizer__**.**_

_**_ O que será que eles tanto conversão?- Perguntei a Hina.**_

_**_Não faço a mínima idéia as conversas entre Naruto e Sasuke são sempre assim começa do mesmo jeito, mas sempre termina diferente. – Nossa que filosofia!**_

_**_**__Sim como adivinho que eu estava almoçando? Pois é e não tinha lamen no restaurante. Hã como assim não te interessa? Tudo bem eu vou estar La, há você sabe quem ta do meu lado agora?-__**Naruto fez uma expressão de divertimento**_

_**_Hina-chan o que o Naruto quis dizer com "eu vou estar lá"?- perguntei a Hina quando o Naruto gritava ou berrava com o Sasuke.**_

_**_ Difícil o Naruto esta fazendo planos com Sasuke para antes do casamento é a respeito de concertar alguma coisa.**_

_**_ Hum... Bem típico deles.**_

_**_**__ A Sakura-chan esta do meu lado quer falar com ela?_

_**_O que?- perguntei incrédula será que o Naruto não se tocava?**_

_**_**__Beh!É claro que ela não pediu você acha que ela ia querer falar com você?...Não seja tão confiante seu bastardo e mesmo se ela quisesse não deixaria. Humpf!_

_**_**__OK está combinado eu vou. Xau Teme._

_**_Naruto eu estava falando com a Sakura sobre seus planos com o Sasuke, quer dizer quase falando o que vocês estão planejando?- ouvi Hinata conversando com ele minha veia estava pulsando.**_

_**_Ha é um velho sonho de infância, não é Sakura-chan?**_

_**Eu já estava pronta para enchê-lo de pancadas por me mencionar para o maldito Uchiha, agora o Sasuke deve ta imaginando "ela não muda ta caidinha por mim chega fica desesperada pra ouvir minha voz, hum..." ai que ódio do Naruto! Bem talvez eu tenha exagerado, mas já estava preparada para bater nele até ele mencionar aquelas palavras, eu sabia exatamente o que ele tava falando ou quase. "O sonho"**_

_**Naruto e Sasuke brigavam o tempo todo isso não era nenhuma novidade, mas eles levavam a sério sua amizade principalmente suas promessas e uma delas é essa que por sinal eu não me lembro muito bem, por que eu não estava incluída era uma coisa de "homens" como diziam humpf, garotos...**_

_**Naruto e Sasuke sempre competiam entre si, mas pelo que eu me lembre da ultima vez que eu os vi eles aviam empatado, e como todos os dois são retardados eles criaram um tipo de desafio idiota, pelo que conheço dos dois parece que tem haver com isso. Na verdade e provavelmente nem me lembre sobre o que seja ou não quero lembrar a minha mente é bloqueio total quando se trata do senhor Uchiha TO CERTA! Ops! Acho que essa fala não é minha.**_

_**_ Nossa olha só à hora tenho que ir meus amores. -Notei Naruto concertar a gravata torta, quer dizer tentar, mas depois a Hina-chan fez um bem para a paz mundial o ajudando.**_

_**_Até mais Naruto – disse abraçando ele com força para tentar machucá-lo. Impossível. Ele era burro, mas era forte como uma rocha. Podem me achar malvada não odeio o Naruto, mas como eu disse somos irmãos e a maioria dos irmãos é assim.**_

_**_Xau Hina-chan! – Os dois deram um selinho e Naruto foi embora deixando uma Hinata super fofa e corada para trás.**_

_**_ Sabe quando olho pra vocês dois eu me lembro de quando saíram como namorados pela primeira vez. Você nunca muda continua ficando mais vermelha do que nunca perto do Naruto, quero saber como vai ser na hora da lua de mel...**_

_**_Sa-sa-sakura-chan não fale essas coisas e alem do mais eu progredi bastante eu nem gaguejo tanto perto dele.**_

_**_ Hahaha se for olhar por esse lado até que cola.**_

_**_ Sabe Sakura eu to tão orgulhosa de você por está levando numa boa essa situação. – Ela ta tentando mudar de assunto.**_

_**_ Há ta falando do Uchiha, bem eu não vou mentir é bem ruim, mas, tudo vai ser simples eu to treinando no espelho todos os dias o sorriso no casamento, quando estiver perto dele assim as pessoas vão achar que eu realmente estou feliz de tê-lo ali. Alem do mais eu só vou vê-lo no dia do casamento então não tenho que me preocupar.**_

_**_ Que bom, mas, o Sasuke ta bem diferente e ele também ta aceitando tudo numa boa.**_

_**_Nossa que bom pra ele. Por que estamos tendo essa conversa?- por que a Hina ta com essa conversinha mole pro meu lado eu já num aceitei ir com ele no casamento?**_

_**_ Nossa calma é que bem vocês poderiam conversar e resolver essa situação chata e também é uma boa oportunidade.**_

_**_OK Hinata eu já entendi, mas, não vai acontecer agora eu tenho que ir vou me encontrar com a Ino. - Meu Deus a Hinata ta louca to quase achando que o Naruto ta fazendo mal pra coitadinha, a única coisa que eu quero é ajudá-la com o casamento, desejar parabéns e ir embora é tão difícil fazer isso?**_

_**_Espera Sakura você não pode ficar mais um pouco? Achei que poderíamos conversar mais um pouco e...**_

_**_Desculpa Hina fica pra próxima agora eu tenho mesmo que ir você sabe bem como é a Ino ela odeia atrasos. Te vejo depois bjs.**_

_**_ok tudo bem. Vá com cuidado!**_

_**Corri o mais rápido que eu pude sei que a Hina queria conversar algo sério, mas ultimamente todas as conversas sérias que tive com ela envolvem o Sasuke e eu to cansada de ouvir isso toda hora então é melhor evitar assim não tem erro.**_

_**Cheguei à casa da Ino na esperança de que ela não estivesse brava com o fato de eu está super atrasada. Se ela demorar pra atender a porta em 5 minutos é por que ela está nervosa, mas se for menos de 5 é por que ela está nervosa e eufórica.**_

_**1 minuto, 2 minutos, 2,5minutos e ha que droga ela abriu.**_

_**_SAKURA HARUNO SUA TSD!- Ela não parecia nervosa mais fazia questão de gritar para toda a cidade ouvir, fala sério ela não é uma graça? CLARO QUE NÃO!**_

_**_ Primeiro: pare de gritar segundo o que é TSD?**_

_**_Ha é que eu to tentando abreviar testuda. Entra Sakura. – Acredite se quiser, mas eu não vou matá-la por isso eu tenho que poupar energia por que eu sei que de onde veio essa ainda tem mais, **__**muito**__** mais e também minha testa nem ta mais tão grande.**_

_**_ Para com isso porquinha você não está mais no jardim de infância. - Entrei na casa dela e vi que havia flores e papéis de desenho espalhado pela sala inteira.**_

_**_Então que plano do mau você está maquinando? A propósito onde está o sofá eu não consigo velo tem muitas flores e desenhos por toda parte. **_

_**_ A desculpa é que to pensando nos arranjos e nos vestidos que você eu e a Tenten Vamos usar, afinal todas nós vamos está acompanhadas de homens magníficos não é?- Viu? Eu disse que ia piorar tava demorando em jogar na minha cara a minha desgraça.**_

_**_ Pois é mais antes que comece a rir vou logo dizendo para tirar o cavalinho da chuva, ele só vai estar aqui no dia do casamento então não vou sofrer tanto quanto imagina. – Vocês podem ta achando estranho o modo como eu e a Ino nos comunicamos, mas ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas então mesmo que eu nunca diga isso diretamente pra ela eu gosto muito dela e ela sabe. **_

_**_kkkk até parece. A Hinata não te contou?- contou contar o quê? Ai meu Deus será que ele não vem mais YEP *pulinho de felicidade interna***_

_**_ Contou o quê?- Tentei me controlar afinal quando se trata da Ino agente tem que dormir com um olho fechado e o outro aberto.**_

_**_ Bem já que ninguém te contou ainda eu vou contar, o Sasuke-kun vai chegar nessa quinta agora e, por favor, antes que tenha uma crise respire primeiro. – Ok eu prometi pra mim mesmas que eu seria uma adulta então vou agir como tal.**_

_**_Bem Ino eu não vou ter uma crise se Sasuke quer chegar antes o problema é dele eu não tenho nada haver com isso. –Aquele demônio o que ele tem contra mim que merda! Sasuke são como mil Inos juntas feitas e programadas pra me infernizar!**_

_**_ Olha eu to impressionada com sua atitude de verdade, você mudou mesmo Sakura!**_

_**_ Obrigado, agora me da licença eu tenho que ligar pra uma pessoa.**_

_**_ Isso liga pra Hina eu não to mentido é bom que você confirme por si mesma.**_

_**_Obrigada Ino, mas, não é pra Hina que eu vou ligar. –Cale a boca!**_

_**Peguei meu celular procurei minha agenda, poxa eu tinha que ter tantos contatos com a letra H? Pronto achei "Hinata", eu ia ligar pra Hinata, mas não queria dar o gostinho de dizer a Ino que ela estava certa.**_

_**_Alô Hinata? Há oi ta tudo bem sim, BEM mau!**_

_**_**__A Ino te contou não foi?_

_**_Sim contou, como pode não me dizer?**_

__ Desculpe Sakura-chan eu tentei, mas não consegui!_

_**_Sei...**_

__Sakura-chan tenho que desligar nos falamos depois bjs xau._

_**_ Ei espera...**_

_Tu, tu, tu..._

_**_Ela desligou não foi?**_

_**_ É Ino ela desligou...**_

_**_Sabe Sakura relaxa ta você sabe que não é o fim do mundo e se for eu sei que não vale muito, mas eu vou estar lá com você. – Ino valeu.**_

_**_ Obrigada Ino você tem razão não vale muito, mas já é alguma coisa... kkk**_

_**_kkkk ora sua ingrata!**_

_**_ Mas é sério valeu Ino eu sei que pareço uma doida, mas, é que todo mundo fica lembrado ou dizendo Sasuke o tempo todo e eu já to cansada disso!**_

_**_ Ok então nada de Sasuke por agora certo?- Eu sempre reclamo da Ino, mas na verdade ela é uma das que mais me entende!**_

_**_É isso mesmo, agora eu tenho ir pra casa e afundar na banheira e relaxar como você disse.**_

_**_Ok então xau.**_

_**_ Bye.**_

_**Bem e lá vamos nós mais uma corrida só que dessa vez pro lugar que eu mais gosto no mundo minha casa. É tão bom chegar em casa e tomar um banho comer o que quiser e dormir, ou talvez apenas assistir uma das milhares comédias românticas. Mesmo o meu apartamento sendo o melhor lugar do mundo ele me lembra de uma coisa bem desagradável, eu realmente estou sozinha. Hinata vai se casar a Ino namora o Gaara e Tenten tem o Neji sem contar o anel de noivado com uma linda grande e brilhante pedra de diamante.**_

_**Mas quer saber? Tudo se resolve eu vou comprar um gato e pronto, vou até pensar em um nome pra ele que tal Nemo ei espera Nemo num era aquele peixe palhaço? Ta legal nada de Nemo, puxa por que é tão difícil? Se fosse cachorro eu teria um nome perfeito Naruto ou Sasuke a também o Sai ele é uma boa pessoa, mas não deixa de ser homem. Bem vou dormir logo e rezar para que quinta-feira demore a chegar.**_

_**Tempo maldito...**_

_**Olha só se não é quinta-feira são 14h15min da tarde e aqui estou eu indo em direção a um encontro com as garotas é as garotas, vamos ajudar a Hinata com sua primeira prova do vestido de noiva. Isso não é legal? **_

_**É a Tenten que desenhou o modelo do vestido incrível. Encontramos-nos nos cumprimentados e corremos para a prova. E detalhe a Hina tava linda a Ino como sempre emotiva estava chorando. Ai meu Deus do que eu to falando eu também estava chorando!**_

_**_Hina você ta tão linda nem acredito que vai se casar com o Naruto!– É verdade da pra acreditar que o Naruto vai se casar?**_

_**_É verdade você ta linda Hina- eu comecei a falar, mas a Hina também estava chorando e rindo tudo ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**_ Ino você já cuidou do buquê?-pergunto Tenten já com medo da resposta.**_

_**_ Sim. Há, mas é claro e vai ficar lindo, mas não se preocupe, pois não é extravagante. –Isso que é milagre!**_

_**_Sakura você ta tão calada ta tudo bem?- Nossa Tenten é tão ruim assim eu não falar?**_

_**_ Há eu to bem eu apenas estou um pouco emocionada e também senti um calafrio agora a pouco.**_

_**_ Meu Deus Sakura isso não é um mau sinal?- Para de drama Ino. ¬¬**_

_**_ Claro que não, você acredita nessas coisas porquinha?- Ops falei besteira.**_

_**_ Do que você me chamou?**_

_**_ De bonitinha ué você ultimamente ta ouvindo tão mau.**_

_**_Hum. Ta sei...**_

_**Trin ,Trin**_

_**_ O celular de quem ta tocando?- Eu me perguntei por que justo hoje estávamos com o mesmo toque de celular?**_

_**_É o da Hina. - Será que é o idiota do Naruto? Ele não sabe que estamos num momento importante?**_

_**_Ai meus Deus é o Naruto! Meninas o que eu faço isso vai dar azar?**_

_**_ Relaxa Hina ele vai ta te ouvindo e não te vendo.**_

__ Oi Naruto-kun sim eu estou bem._

__Hã como assim você teve que viajar de ultima hora?_

__Não tudo bem, mas você arrumou alguém pra ir?_

__Ninguém está disponível? Ok eu dou jeito._

__Ta também te amo._

_**_Meninas vamos ter que cancelar aprova.**_

_**_O que mais por quê?- Alguém me ajude por que acho que a Tenten vai ter um ataque se facilitar a Ino entra na onda.**_

_**_o Naruto acaba de viajar. – Nossa que boa desculpa.**_

_**_E daí?**_

_**_ e daí que alguém tem que ir buscar o Sasuke-kun no aeroporto, o Naruto prometeu que iria, mas ele não vai poder então vou pra ele.**_

_**_ a qual é Hina deixa o Sasuke se perder por aí. – É eu quero ser cruel.**_

_**_Sakura!- Meu Deus a três gritaram comigo.**_

_**_ A Hina não pode ir alguém vai ter que ir, Tenten também não pode por que ela é a costureira e eu sou a florista então só resta uma. – Porque eu sinto que vai sobrar pra mim? Por que todas estão olhando pra mim?**_

_**_Não gente a Sakura já ta se sacrificando demais ela já vai ter que entrar com ele no casamento e agora vai ter que buscá-lo no aeroporto?- Isso Hina me defenda.**_

_**_Sakura pelo amor de Deus nos ajude ou você quer ser culpada pelo desastre que esse vestido pode se tornar?**_

_**_ Gente espera um pouco vocês estão mesmo falando sério?-Diz que não e que era uma pegadinha.**_

_**_Sakura, por favor, depois prometemos que vamos te recompensar.**_

_**_Não de jeito nenhum qual é pessoal isso é loucura eu não falo com ele há seis anos e agora de uma hora pra outra eu tenho que ir buscá-lo no aeroporto?**_

_**_Sabe Hina você é mais meiga peça, por favor, a Sakura ela nunca te diz não quando você pede. – Isso não vale, por favor, Hina não peça.**_

_**_Hinata o seu casamento está em jogo é melhor fazer o que a Ino diz. –Por que ficaria em jogo é só um vestido, mas a Hina é inocente e vai acabar caindo na lábia dessas duas to ferrada.**_

_**_Gente... Ok por favor, Sakura-chan.**_

_**_Não nem pensar, eu não vou e ponto final!**_

_**...**_

_**Vou dizer quando as amigas se juntam contra você aí sim seus inimigos vão parecer doces. Sabe onde eu estou agora?Bem eu respondo procurando uma vaga no estacionamento do maldito aeroporto e pra quê? Também respondo, pra buscar Sasuke Uchiha!**_

_**Isso é o cúmulo do absurdo! Até a Hinata ajudou, como ela pode? Certo achei a maldita vaga agora que estacionei to tentando ligar pro Sasuke e dizer pra esperar, mas ninguém atende nem me pergunte como consegui o numero dele acho que quando Yamanaka Ino quer algo ela consegue. Por que Diabos ele não atende esse maldito telefone? Ele que não se atreva a não estar lá.**_

_**Pronto eu to aqui, mas cadê ele?Acho melhor eu me sentar e esperar a majestade. Eu já comentei que minha vida é uma droga?Não?Bem não importa ela é e isso é muito chato. Eu querendo fugir do Uchiha e agora eu estou esperando por ele vê se pode.**_

_**Já sei vou encostar-me à cadeira e fechar meus olhos assim eu posso relaxar e pensar em nada idiota para dizer.**_

_**Nossa mesmo que eu queira esse aeroporto não pode ser menos barulhento tem pessoas passando e arrastando suas malas e dizendo o quanto a comida do avião é ruim. **_

_**_Ta esperando alguém?- Abri meus olhos.**_

_**Meu Deus que susto eu nem percebi que alguém tinha sentado do meu lado e que voz, meu coração chegou acelerar e HAAA! Não acredito, que vergonha o que eu faço? Meu Deus o que eu faço?**_

_**_ E ai você ainda não me respondeu. –Sasuke? Eu estou bem aqui esperando por ele e ele aqui bem do meu lado.**_

_**_Sasuke?**_

_**Esse é o Sasuke?Por que ele tinha que mudar tanto?**_

_**Eu já falei que minha vida é uma droga não é? Pois é e sabe o que é pior?É que o cara que eu tentei todos esses anos odiar acaba de se tornar oficialmente o homem mais bonito que eu já vi. A Ino tinha razão o calafrio que eu senti só podia ser um mau sinal.**_

_**Eu não sei exatamente o que houve, mas aquele papo de está "pronta para encarar o Sasuke cara a cara" parece que não vai dar certo por que pelo que vejo, ele saiu correndo e sem da dica de que iria voltar.**_

_**...**_

_Continua._

**Reviews:**

GiGi Haruno

Muito obrigada por ter comentado seus elogios me deixaram muito feliz espero que goste desse novo episódio!

Bela21

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e a sugestão ela está aceita, infelizmente não pude fazer nesse episódio ainda por que ela já estava escrito, mas espere surpresas para o próximo!


End file.
